Luffy's Quests
by Luffy1Ace1Sabo
Summary: Fem Luffy wants to be pirate king but doesn't want to be underestimeted because she is a girl. So she trys and hides the fact that she is a girl. The story may follow anime/manga with my own twist added.


This is my first ever fan fiction so it's probably isn't to good. But please comment and review. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

* * *

On a small island all the villagers were saying good-bye to a girl in a boat.

"Bye." Luffy yells as she sets out.

Everyone is happy yet sad to see her leave.

***** Later on in the boat *****

'Damn it why does it have to happen the first day I set out!' Luffy says to herself as her tiny boat is pulled into a whirl pool.

Since she can't swim she climbs into the barrel on her boat and hopes for the best. But the waves soon start to make her sleepy, so she sleeps.

She wakes up to the barrel being set up.

She can hear talking outside.

She checks to make sure her binding is still set and since it is she stands up and punches the lid off.

When she looks around she sees four people. Three grown men, one of which was on the floor, and a small pink-haired boy.

"Why's he sleeping on the floor?" She asks as she steps out of the barrel.

"YOU KNOCKED HIM OUT!" the two men shouted.

"Oi, I'm hungry." She says looking for food.

Then the two men pulled out swords and said "No, you can die." But she easily defeats the two.

The little boy was still there but she didn't care she was hungry.

She then finds a big food pantry and the boy followed her in.

"Ummm… How are you?" says the little boy watching her eat.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. How are you and where are we anyway?" She says and continues to stuff her face.

"I'm Coby and we're on a passenger ship that's being raided by pirates." He answers while looking out the door to make sure no one's coming.

"So are you a passenger or pirate?" Luffy asks.

"I was captured by the pirates two years ago and have become a cabin boy to stay alive." He says looking at the ground.

"Wow so you must be really cowardly, I hate people like you." She said bluntly.

"Thanks" Coby mutters.

"Well, why don't you just run away?" She asks

"No way, I could never, just thinking of what Alvida would do to me if she found me scares me." He said almost shocked anyone would think about apposing Alvida.

"Wow, you are a coward." She said laughing.

"Yeah, I know I wish I was stronger so I could fulfill my dream of becoming a great marine." Coby said frowning.

"If it's your dream then you should follow it even if it means you might die." Luffy said seriously.

"Luffy, do you have a dream then?" Coby asked.

"Yup, I'm going to be the pirate king." Luffy said grinning.

"What then that means you want the one piece," he says shock and Luffy just nodes.

"And that means you want to go to the Grand Line also known as the pirate grave yard." Again Luffy just nodes.

"But you couldn't possibly do that you…" Luffy hits him on the head to shut him up.

"Why'd you do that?" he asks.

"Cause your annoying." Luffy says.

"But you could die Luffy." He complains.

"Like I said it doesn't matter if I die as long as I die trying to achieve my dream." Luffy says.

"Well, then, umm… does that mean I could become a marine and capture Alvida?" Coby asks hopefully looking at Luffy, how nodes.

Suddenly the floor above them creaked then burst as a big women fell through.

"Coby, how are you going to capture?" says the woman.

"Umm… well…" Coby stumbles through his sentence.

"Hey Coby, how's the ugly, fat chick?" Luffy asks pointing at Alvida.

"You little brat." She says.

She then swings her iron club at the spot where Luffy was but she moved fast enough to avoid it.

"Come on Coby, lets go." She says grabbing Coby and jumps out of the room.

Outside the room pirates look at Luffy then charge her.

She easily defeats them when Alvida comes up.

"Coby how is the most beautiful pirate of the sea?" She asks expectantly.

"Umm…" Coby then remembers what Luffy just told him so he said "Not you, you ugly bitch!"

This made the still concise pirates gasp, while it made Alvida pissed.

Luffy starts laughing and says "Atta boy Coby." And continues to laugh.

Coby then saw Alvida lift up her iron club so he keeps repeating in his head '_I did it, I finally said it, I fought for my dreams'_.

Right when the club was about to hit Coby, Luffy grabbed him and tackled him out of the way.

She then crouched on the ground and started changing; when the transformation was complete she was a snow leopard.

"So you've eaten of the devil fruits." Alvida stated.

"Yes, I ate the yukihyou-yukihyou no Mi." She said.

"So that means if I throw you the water you'll drown, right?" She said with a smirk.

Luffy nods.

Alvida then swings here club at Luffy who simply jumps up and lands on the club. This makes Alvida startled.

"Bye" Luffy says as she lands on the ground then runs from Alvida who starts laughing and says "You can't run away."

"Who ever said I was running away." Luffy said as she turned around and, gaining speed, jumped and kicked Alvida with her strong hind legs, sent her flying. (Not to far)

Suddenly a cannon ball was fired.

Luffy changed back and looked at Coby "Hey, look Coby you can go and join the marines now."

"What no they would just capture me." He said following Luffy to a lifeboat.

"Well then we're off."


End file.
